


where false gods reside

by RavensAndSnakes



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dancing, Elias being infatuated with Jon, Kissing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Power Dynamics, i don't know what this is but it's here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensAndSnakes/pseuds/RavensAndSnakes
Summary: Jon narrowed his eyes as the other man pulled him into a light embrace, a sly grin on his sharp face. He still curled his fingers around Elias’ own, making a face at the press of Elias’ other hand on the small of his back as Jon put his hand on the other avatars shoulder.“Come now, Jon.” One step, another, the two starting to move in a small circle. There was no music playing,  it didn't stop the two of them from dancing with one another, a few steps became more, and they danced in a… tense silence. Jon’s chin raised as he stares Elias down with a hardened look, Elias looking back into deep eyes with a… fond sort of smugness.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	where false gods reside

**Author's Note:**

> Hm. Always flipping between wanting to write them and not wanting to write them. But I do have a small softness for JE and I have to be in a mood to write them. It's a little clunky at the end. I really like J/E dynamics where Jon is just *sighs* with Elias and doesn't care much about him, but Elias is just, would get down and worship the man if he could.

Jon narrowed his eyes as the other man pulled him into a light embrace, a sly grin on his sharp face. He still curled his fingers around Elias’ own, making a face at the press of Elias’ other hand on the small of his back as Jon put his hand on the other avatars shoulder. 

“Come now, Jon.” One step, another, the two starting to move in a small circle. There was no music playing, it didn't stop the two of them from dancing with one another, a few steps became more, and they danced in a… tense silence. Jon’s chin raised as he stares Elias down with a hardened look, Elias looking back into deep eyes with a… fond sort of smugness. 

“The two of us, here in the panopticon, seeing everything one might wish for.” He chuckles and spins the two, pulling the slightly taller man closer. 

“I don’t want that like you do,  _ Jonah.”  _ Elias’ grin widens and he laughs, that same light thing, and Jon grits his teeth and his grip tightens on Elias’ shoulder. “And you’re just nothing but a stubborn fool, you know that this isn’t the end.” Jon turns the tables, switching so he is leading now. 

“Then what is it My Archivist?” Elias asks, pressing himself close to Jon now that he is leading, pressing his nose against Jon’s cheek and chuckling when the man lets out a sigh of mild annoyance. 

“Everything in this new world will eventually die, nothing being created.” There’s a spark in Elias’ eyes, was it fear? That combined with something else, absolutely. He inhales shakily, his eyes wide as he looks into Jon’s eyes. “Which means your own end will come as well.” 

“You don’t know that.” Comes a whisper from Elias, who comes to a stop in the center of his panopticon, hands dropping to his sides as he turns to look over his ruined world. His face hardens once more after a moment and Jon takes one step, two, then three steps back from the avatar. 

“But I do, so do you.” Jon stops where he’s at in the center of the circular room, looking about it. It’s open and the only thing in it was a smallish desk, looking hardly used. He looks back at Elias and shifts his shoulders and straightens his back, walking over to where Elias is standing, hands gripping the railing around the room with a death grip. Jon reaches out with one hand and drags his fingers over the back of Elias’ hands, soft and gentle, more gentle than the aging Avatar deserves. 

“You did all this because you didn’t want to die, and your hubris has carried you this far.” Jon pries that hand from the railing and intertwines their fingers, kissing the back of Elias’ hand with tenderness. “Of the ways you could do that, you chose to be the villain in this story.” 

“Would you not want that? Immortality and power?” Elias says, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. Jon shakes his head and presses another kiss to Elias’ clothed shoulder. 

“Not even a little bit, I don’t want to watch those I care for die around me…. Anymore than I already have that is.” Elias grins at him, turning to face Jon, wrapping his arms around the slightly shorter man's neck. 

“You still don’t have a way to reverse this, so you’ll be watching as they die still.” He leans forward, resting their foreheads together, brushing their noses together gently. Jon frowns at him. 

“There’s still some time to fix this, as long as it’s even a little back to normal, it’s better than what you’ve made the world into.” Jon kisses Elias, once, a small peck of the lips that Elias attempts to chase, Jon pulling away after that. 

“What  _ do  _ you want, Jon?” Elias asks, head tilting as he asks the question, hands going back to the railing to hold on to once again as he leans against it. 

Jon looks to Elias, then past the man, looking over the world that he technically ruined. That  _ they  _ ruined. 

“I want the world to be right again, I don’t know what it entails, but I just want it to be better.” Jon hasn’t thought about what he wants to happen after all of this, because he’s too focused on what’s going on right now. Trying to find a way to fix it, trying to find a way to maybe kill Jonah. 

Jon had tried to think about why Jonah had done all of this, tried to think about his cause and why he did it. There was a shred of understanding there, but the way the man went about doing it, was something Jon couldn’t accept. He looks to Elias again, ignoring the fluttering feeling at the way the avatar is looking at him. 

“Jon, we could fix this, if you joined me.” Elias goes over to Jon and stands behind him, placing his hands on the slightly shorter man's shoulders. Then they move up, his thumbs pressing gently over Jon’s eyes as they flutter close. Jon can feel a spark of fear travel up his back at the feeling of Elias’ thumbs pressing over his eyelids, only the slightest bit of pressure there, but he still thinks of the way the man transfers bodies, he swallows thickly. 

Jon grabs Elias’ wrists in his hands, pulling them from his face, before surging forward and kissing the avatar deeply. There was anger there, the main emotion fueling the kiss between the two. Elias makes a noise in the back of his throat as he returns the kiss gleefully, extracting his hands from Jon’s, curling them into the man's thick dark hair. Jon’s hands move to Elias’ upper arms, gripping them tight enough to bruise, Elias basically whines at the feeling. 

“Unexpected from you Jon.” Elias breathes out as they part, eyes sparkling as he looks at Jon who is looking at him through narrowed eyes, his dark lips darker now after sharing the kisses. 

“At least I can still surprise you.” Jon grins and grabs Elias’ face like the man did to him only a moment ago. He leans forward and kisses his forehead tenderly, pressing his thumbs in with a little more pressure than Elias had to him. Elias’ hands fly to his wrists, gripping tightly, a small ball of panic forming in his throat as he feels Jon’s grip grow tighter. Then all of a sudden it stops, but Jon’s hands don’t leave his face, but he kisses him once more. 

The sensation is heightened, his eyes shut, and his Eyes shut as well. He lets himself be taken over by Jon in the moment, not looking at them in any other way, just letting Jon be his entire focus, feeling him press close. 

“What do you want from me, Elias?” Jon asks, pulling away from the kiss. Elias’ hands tighten for a moment around his wrists. 

“Another kiss?” He asks, a smug smile tugging at his lips. 

“Try again.” 

“Your support.” 

“After all you’ve done?” Jon says, voice soft as he pulls his hands away from Elias’ face, taking steps back to the center of the panopticon. Elias looks at him, blinking for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the sudden light. “After all you’ve done to those I care about?” His voice is a growl now, a look of pure anger on his face. 

“I did that so you could become what you are now.” Elias says, puffing his chest out. 

“I  _ know  _ that Elias! To move your goddamn plans forward for nothing, and what happened? You’ve fucked everything over.” Jon snaps, bearing his teeth. Elias’ heart flutters and he grins. 

“My ruined world.” He laughs, pressing a hand over his face. “It could be  _ ours,  _ Jon.” Elias reaches out a hand, beckoning Jon to him. 

“I don’t want this.” Jon moves to leave. “And I still have some time, those that are still with me, we will figure out how to stop this, stop you.” He starts down the stairs of the room, stopping to give one more look to Elias. 

“When I come back, I hope you don’t expect to survive it.” Jon says, disappearing from sight. Elias grins, then speaks to no one. 

“Oh to be killed by you Jon, that’s all I wish for if I am to die.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Edit: Can now be found at feyqueer on tumblr!! I take inbox drabble requests~!
> 
> Also maybe looking to join some related servers for J/E or related ships... just... TMA content that isn't the ~norm~ if anything


End file.
